dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Morishita Yoshiyuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Morishita Yoshiyuki * Nombre: 森下 能幸 (もりした よしゆき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Morishita Yoshiyuki * '''Profesión:' Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio, Japón * Estatura: 168 cm * Signo Zodiacal: Sagitario * Tipo de Sangre: B Dramas * Sauna-Man: Ase ka Namida ka Wakaranai (ABC, 2019) * Mukai no Bazuru Kazoku (NTV, 2019) * Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) * Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014, ep2) * Henshin Interviewer no Yuutsu (TBS, 2013) * Hard Nut! (BS Premium, 2013, ep1,2) * Apoyan (TBS, 2013, ep4) * Akumu-chan (NTV, 2012, ep6) * PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012, ep1) * Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 6) * Koko ga Uwasa no El Palacio (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Tobo Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2010, ep5) * Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) * LIAR GAME 2 (Fuji TV, 2009) * Saru Lock (YTV, 2009, ep1) * NEXT Koisuru Anri Suiri Naka (KTV, 2009) * Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) * 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008, ep6) * Puzzle (TV Asahi, 2008, ep4) * Torihada 3 (Fuji TV, 2007) * Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) * Average (Fuji TV, 2008) * Ashita no, Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008, ep3) * Joshi Deka! (TBS, 2007, ep7) * Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007, ep1) * LIAR GAME (Fuji TV, 2007) * Yukipon no Oshigoto (TV Tokyo, 2007, ep13) * Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007, ep1) * Ichiban Kurai no wa Yoake Mae (TV Tokyo, 2006) * Happy! 2 (TBS, 2006) * Happy! Namida no Sumasshu (TBS, 2006) * Division 1 Yuku na! Ryoma (Fuji TV, 2005) * Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) * Ichiban Kurai no wa Yoake Mae (TV Tokyo, 2005) * Division 1 Hannin Deka (Fuji TV, 2004) * Nurse no Oshigoto 4 (Fuji TV, 2002) * Uso Koi (Fuji TV, 2001) Películas * Heisa Byoutou (2019) * Louder!: Can't Hear What You're Singin', Wimp! (2018) * Survival Family (2017) * Golden Orchestra! (2016) * Pieta in the Toilet | Toire no Pieta (2015) * Raivu (2014) * Hello! Junichi (2014) * The Love and Death of Kaoru Mitarai | Mitarai Kaoru no Ai to Shi (2014) * It's Me, It's Me | Ore Ore (2013) * Monster (2013) * Thermae Romae (2012) * The Woodsman and the Rain | Kitsutsuki to Ame (2012) * Bokutachi no After School (2011) * Kaiji 2 (2011) * The Warped Forest (2011) * Smuggler | Sumagura (2011) * Household X | Kazoku X (2011) * Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (2011) * Quirky Guys and Gals | Sabi Otoko Sabi Onna (2011) (segmento "Sebiro Yashiki") * Redline (2010) Voz * Soup Opera (2010) * Piecing Me Back Together | Matataki (2010) * Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin (2010) * Strawberry Seminar (2009) * Instant Numa | Insutanto Numa (2009) * Lala Pipo: A Lot of People | Lalapipo (2009) * Tokyo! (2008) (segmento "Interior Design") * Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) * Bakabakance (2008) * My Darling of the Mountains | Yama no Anata: Tokuichi no Koi (2008) * Happy Flight (2008) * Zukan ni Nottenai Mushi (2007) * Soredemo Boku wa Yattenai (2007) * XX (X Cross) Makyo Densetsu (2007) * Lovely Complex (2006) * Nice no Mori ~The First Contact~ (2006) * Tokyo Zombie (2005) * Hoshi ni Natta Shonen / Shining Boy and Little Randy (2005) * Kame wa Igai to Hayaku Oyogu (2005) * Scrap Heaven (2005) * Tomie: Beginning (2005) * Install (2005) * Swing Girls (2004) * Nin x Nin: Ninja Hatori-kun, The Movie (2004) * 69 (2004) * Cutie Honey (2004) * Survive Style 5+ * Hana and Alice (2004) * Gakincho Rock (2003) * Josee to Tora to Sakanatachi (2003) * Kill Bill vol.1 * Zatoichi (2003) * Odoru Daisousasen The Movie 2: Rainbow Bridge wo Fusaseyo! (2003) * Cosmic Rescue ~The Moonlight Generations~ (2003) * Juon (2003) * Akarui Mirai / Bright Future (2003) * Pistol Opera (2001) * Go (2001) * Platonic Sex (2001) * Satorare (2001) * Party 7 (2000) * Zawa-zawa Shimokita-sawa (2000) * Ring 0: Birthday (2000) * Samehada Otoko to Momojiri Onna / Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl (1999) * Hana-bi / Fireworks (1998) * Kids Return (1996) * Sonatine (1993) * Ano Natsu, Ichiban Shizukana Umi /A Scene at the Sea (1991) Enlaces * Wikipedia Japón Galería Morishita Yoshiyuki003.jpg Morishita Yoshiyuki000.jpg Morishita Yoshiyuki001.jpg Morishita Yoshiyuki002.jpg Morishita Yoshiyuki004.jpg Morishita Yoshiyuki005.jpg Categoría:JActor